I can't hear you!
by Saiyuki606
Summary: Sasuke goes deaf! This is my random fic and I did what I felt like doing. Read....IF YOU DARE! Mild SasuSaku MajorMild SasuNaru :Remeber folks! I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto san does.:


**YAY!**

**This is a short fic I wrote in about an hour! Everything written is un-edited, un-thoroughly thought about story. -It's awesome right!?-**

**Do you know what that means boys and girls?!?!**

**YES!**

**THIS IS GOING TO HAVE LOTS OF ERRORS! (Both Grammatical and Spelling Errors!)**

**Sorry Children!**

**I just felt like writing something short, sweet, and un-complicated. (Even though I'm probably the only one who'll this of the story this way –smiley- )**

**This is rated T because there are swears. –frown- This is also pointless and stupid so it's rated T because I don't want any stupid little kids who think there critics commenting on this.**

**(I know who you are you stupid little kids! I can recognize you AND your chat-speak u, fer, pwned, rofl, lmao, 4ng3l, J00, n00b, Dood, etc I don't like that. TYPE YOUR WORDS OUT! …Lol is accepted, though… )**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_**0123456789**_

-

-

-

-

_My god…Her lips are moving, but sound isn't coming out._

Those were Uchiha Sasuke's exact thoughts one hot day in July. Sakura was making attempts to talk to Sasuke again.

Sasuke continued to stare at Sakura's lips intending to interpret what she was saying. So far he got 'You', 'Somewhere', and 'Fun'.

"So! Sasuke-kun! I think you and I should go somewhere together," Sakura blushed furiously and nervously smiled at Sasuke, though she didn't look at him directly in the eye, "I think it will be fun."

She shifted her eyes towards Sasuke only to notice he was staring intensely ay her lips. The bubblegum haired girl only blushed harder.

_Does this gesture mean anything? _

"Y-y-yeah…So, y-you and I should go so-s-somewhere fun… " Sakura stuttered slightly and directed her gaze towards the ground and continued talking.

_Dammit Sakura, I can't tell what you're saying if you're looking at the ground!_

Sasuke had to use his awesome genius powers to think of something to dismiss himself. This is not a good situation for the non-social Uchiha.

"Sakura…I can't…" Sasuke absentmindedly began telling Sakura the truth about him not being able to hear her, then decided against it in mid-sentence. "I have somewhere to go…"

"Oh…." Sakura sighed. _Maybe I should just give up with Sasuke-kun, it's not like he's ever going out with me! But, Dammit what's so wrong with me in the first place! I'm beautiful, smart, and strong! I'm the perfect girlfriend! Che. I'm not like that Ino-pig who drapes herself over Sasuke-kun like some kind of prostitute!_

Sakura thought.

_Oh no! Maybe he likes having girls draped over him like prostitutes! Oh…I really hope Sasuke is that kind of guy! Well…What if he is that type of guy? Oh god! I'm going to have to start acting like a whore! Hmmm….But if Sasuke-kun likes that…_

Sasuke started to walk away. What's the point in trying to understand someone who wasn't even talking? Or even pay attention to you for that matter?

-

-

_**112233**_

-

-

On the walk home things were quiet, as usual. The fish seller had left the stand. Leaving sweet thieves and rivaling fish places to steal all the fish they wanted. Then there was that bakery that spewed the sickening scent of sweets. No body went there.

There were other places on his walk home as well. The deserted weapons shops, the mini-marts that had gone out of business, old toy stores, fast food stands, the works!

It would've been any ordinary shinobi's dream to where he lived. All the necessities were a mile away from his home at maximum. And with all the empty properties just lying about it would be easy to find a place to stay.

Yup. It's paradise here. Perfectly quiet, lots of places to train, not a lot of the congested the main streets have. What more could you want!

"Oi! Sasuke!" The named Uchiha continued his thoughts, and walked towards the Uchiha manor. He noticed a stray dog…barking at him? Even if he could here, he wouldn't have paid much attention to that filthy thing anyway.

"Sa-Su-Ke!' Sasuke's loud follower made sure to clear yell each sound of the brunette's name.

_I'm kind of hungry…_Thought Sasuke

Then suddenly a hand clamped down on Sasuke's shoulder and pulled, forcing Sasuke to turn towards them. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly, from shock.

Instantly he found himself staring at an angry Naruto. He stared at the blonde boy for a moment. Was he trying to get his attention the whole time?

"Sasuke-bastard, the hell's your problem?" Naruto yelled and looked furiously into Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke only stared blankly at Naruto, and tried hard not to laugh. Steam was practically pouring out of Naruto's ears.

Naruto glared at Sasuke. Sasuke noticed Naruto's face getting more and more as his anger rose. The Uchiha decided to say something, anything!, to avoid being in a situation where he'd have to listen to respond.

Sasuke directed his eyes to the hand still resting on his shoulder. He put a disgusted face on as he looked at it. Naruto notices this small action and tightens his grip.

"Uchiha," Naruto let out a low growl. "What's _wrong _with you."

The boy in question rolled his eyes. He then turned sharply against Naruto's grip, which forced the shorter boy to let go. After that, he shifted back towards the original path he was following and walked on it.

"Go away, Dobe." Sasuke said to Naruto quietly, a smidgen of sadness in his voice.

The Uchiha kept walking, and soon he felt Naruto follow after him.

-

-

_**445566**_

-

-

After about following Sasuke around for what seemed to be an eternity to a destination going now where, Naruto did nothing but talk. And after the first hour Naruto came to the conclusion that Sasuke's brain had turned into mushy, since it seemed like the only thing Sasuke knew how to do was walk, and he wasn't even going to a particular place since they've been walking around in the forest for a few hours now, so Naruto assumed Sasuke was beginning to forget how to do that.

"Hey Sasuke! Could you stop walking nowhere for a minute? I wanna talk to you." Naruto said while trying to pick up his pace to match the Uchiha's.

Then just as Sasuke was looking back to see if Naruto was still there, Naruto frantically yelled something at the brunette.

_Huh?_ Thought Sasuke. Then he turned his eyes back in front of him and bumped into a tree branch _**hard.**_

"Ah." Sasuke clutched his forehead (1-explanation at bottom of page), and kneeled down. After a few seconds he removed his hands from the now tender spot on his head. Small spots of reddish-orange liquid stained his hands.

As he felt a presence settle next to him he grew angry.

"Fuck…You could've warned me Naruto!" Sasuke looked straight into bright blue eyes and yelled at the owner of those eyes.

Naruto's previously worried expression turned into a pout-like frown. Naruto looked like a spoiled kid who got his games taken away from him, was mad at his parents, and on the verge of having a major tantrum.

"I did warn you! You Asshole! It's your fault for ignoring me!!" Naruto glared at Sasuke, and watched as Sasuke's expression went from enraged to empty.

"Sorry…" Sasuke quickly looked away and stood up and grumbled something as he carefully walked under that cursed (curse- edd) branch that injured him.

Naruto walked at Sasuke's side and looked at the Uchiha. He was looking at the ground, and slightly flushed. _He's…a pretty good-looking guy…_ Naruto paused for a minute and thought of what he could sanext.

"Oi, Sasuke…You can't hear me can you?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke continued walking the same way he was before. No change in expression, and no change in movement other than his feet occasionally stepping over a log or rock. Sasuke didn't even move to wipe away the single drop of blood that was inching down his cheek.

-

-

_**778899**_

-

-

Naruto handed a piece of paper to Sasuke. Sasuke began to read. It read:

_Idiot. You could've told me you were deaf._

Sasuke stared at the paper in disbelief.

There was a long pause before he said, "When'd you figure it out?"

Naruto snatched the paper from Sasuke's hands. He used a shuriken to prick the tip of his index finger, and wrote in his blood(2-explanation at the bottom of the page). Sasuke stopped and waited for Naruto. Naruto scribbled quickly and then shoved the paper into Sasuke's hands and slyly smiled

_Well, screaming: Sasuke! Sasuke! There's a tree that your gonna bump into! Shit, Sasuke LOOK! And then watching you ram into that tree and yelling at me for NOT warning you, was a pretty good clue…_

Sasuke's eyes were amused, but the rest of his face was CLEARY displeased. Naruto laughed, and Sasuke let a small smile creep on his face. Naruto noticed, and pointed it out.

"HA! You think it's funny! Heh heh heh, I knew you weren't always such a prissy bastard!" Naruto laughed loudly.

Sasuke watched Naruto laugh. He couldn't hear a thing Naruto said, and didn't really give a damn. He was just absorbed in how cute Naruto looked when he laughed…

When Naruto's laughing died out, and Sasuke got up the will power to tear his eyes away from the blonde, Sasuke began to lead Naruto out of the forest.

Naruto smiled all the way out despite the comfortable silence, and knowing Sasuke would probably only lead him back home and leave. Naruto didn't really feel like thinking about being alone again

As Naruto and Sasuke slowly approached the road coming back to Sasuke's mansion-type house Naruto was still burdened by one thought.

_Why is Sasuke deaf now anyway? _Naruto bit his lip. Naruto went through many, many, tragic scenarios that involved Sasuke being cursed, sharingan, and the sun.

"Naruto," Sasuke waved his in front of Naruto's face. "Naruto, you can come in if you want."

Naruto just continued staring into space, while deep red blood dripped from the newly formed cut in Naruto's lip. Sasuke stared at Naruto with mild distaste.

_He looks so dumb…just…standing there… looking at nothing. _

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked one last time.

Uzumaki turned towards Sasuke in shock from the sudden realization he wasn't alone to ponder the universe and everything in it…

"Oof!" Sasuke was bumped into a wall by Naruto's sudden movement.

"Oops," Naruto said " Kinda got off balance there."

Naruto looked up into Sasuke's dark grey eyes. _Damn, Uchiha and you're tallness…_

Sasuke looked down into Naruto's brilliant big cerulean blue eyes.

"Naruto…" Sasuke said smoothly.

"Sasuke…" Naruto said eyes flashing from Sasuke's lips back up to his eyes. Sasuke's eyebrow shifted to give Sasuke a questioning/annoyed look.

"Naruto I can't hear what your saying." Sasuke said eyes looking directly at Naruto. The blonde practically melted under the heat of that gaze.

_Stupid Sasuke…Stupid, stupid Sasuke! I swear he's using his magic powers on me! _(3-explanation at the bottom of page) _Think of something to say…something to say_ Naruto though Ignoring Sasuke's previous comment.

-

-

-

_Then Sasuke got his hearing back JUST as Naruto said Sasuke was uber hot and they made out for the rest of the day till Naruto chocked from lack of oxygen and died._

_THE END-FOOL_

_**0000**_

_**1 Sasuke wasn't wearing his fore-head protector. There for bumping into a hard scratchy object at high speed would make him bleed.**_

_**2 WHAT ELSE IS NARUTO GONNA WRITE WITH???? (Please don't ask the "Well, where'd he get the paper from?" Question. Cause the answer is always gonna be HE'S A NINJA**_

_**3 Hehehe…One of my favorite stories is where Sasuke uses his magic powers to subdue women, and unfortunately Naruto! (I would post up here YEAH I WROTE THE STORY Anyway, I would post it up on FFN but I don't think the masses would appreciate it much...)**_

_**0000**_

_**MWAHAHAHA LADIES AND GENS, That's my sorry excuse for a one shot. –anime style sweat drop- It's just shy of being 2000 words of pure story! I'm so happy for myself! YAY! Celebrates. KK people. I didn't intend for this to be a SasuNaru (Even though I LOVE the pairing) **_

_**I actually started out with the idea of it being SasuSaku but then I had an idea to make Sasuke deaf, so Naruto HAD to come into my mind JUST as I was about to have SAKURA come in and Make-out with Sasuke until they both died from lack of air. BWAHAHA! Thanks for Reading this fic!**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**OHHH! I will be updating my story "Speechless" later this month (I just want a little time to get my mojo back with shorties like this. BUT DON'T YOU FRET YOU FABULOUS MIDGET PEOPLE (Sorry that's what I call all people I love :heart: ) **_

_**I WILL BE UPDATING SOON!!!!! -Flies away-**_

_**Oh yeahs! HUGGLES!!!!!! -and kissys- **_


End file.
